


Mutual Partners in Despair.

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mastermind AU, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shrug emoji</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mutual Partners in Despair.

**Author's Note:**

> Shrug emoji

Two hours of brain melting, gut wrenching mental torture. But the six of them were still somehow going strong, but for a moment or two Naegi thought that it could be the end. The reveal of the mastermind behind this cruel killing game did a number on all of them… and him especially. But they managed to prevail, and continued to solve the mysteries of the school and the death of the fake mastermind that now laid lifeless on the top floors garden, instead of hanging from a post, blood dripping down the side of his head.

“Oh wow. Look at all of you. You really have grown so much.” Leon’s voice was monotone as he looked over the survivors, blue iris’ glazing over all 6 of them a few times. “I feel like I’m watching my children go through life. Oh, what a proud father I am.”   
“Oh get on with it, Kuwata.” Togami was having none of this act, as shown by his sharp tongue towards the monotone clad redhead.   
“Hush, Togami-kun. Can’t you hear your father speaking? ...As I was saying… you all really are my children. I nurtured and raised you through all the despair… Maizono’s stabbing, Enoshima’s spearfest… Fujisaki’s bludgeoning and Oowada’s liquefying… Ishimaru’s and Yamada’s conjoined demise and Celes’- no, Yasuhiro’s crushing defeat… and finally… Oogami’s suicide… and this is the final exam… let me give you the results.”   
“Results?” Naegi seemed too afraid to ask, but Leon took it as a question regardless.   
“Yes, my dear student.” Personality swap, a fake British accent masking his natural voice, a clipboard in one hand and glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.   
“Your final grade. Let’s see if it is enough to graduate with.” With a light smirk, he clicked his fingers with his free hand. Screens everywhere lit up… with videos of pure despair. 

Destruction. Chaos. Arson, genocide, gangs in the street bent on pure merciless destruction. Blood washed down the gutters, from burning cars and windows, body littered around without a care. Some looked like they were sleeping, some were beaten beyond recognition. There were quiet gasps and mumblings from all 6 of them. Even Kirigiri, whose face had not changed the entire trial, looked a little paler than before. But this was just a prelude. 

The screen flashed again, and on it, was darkness. But the noises indicated there was something- no, someone there.   
“Now, my students.” Back to the mastermind, who gently pushed against the rim of his glasses with a single finger. “Are you ready to begin the test?”   
A sudden flash of light blinded the screen, but once the lens adapted… if the previous reactions were bad, these ones were even worse. 5 human bodies were strung up to poles like the all-star had been previously, and one cage holding a small bug was hanging from a pole all on it’s own.   
"Prisoners. Do you copy?”   
All they got was a scream for help in reply. The voice was young, female, and seemed to be coming from a short brunette, eyes welling with tears.   
“Please! Please, don’t do this! Just… just let me see my brother… please…”   
The redhead seemed to consider this for a moment, his eyes glancing away from the screen and towards the brunette in the room, who’s face was pale and cold with sweat, eyes wide as he stared up at the girl on the screen.   
“...Do you know her, Naegi-chan?”   
“O-of course I know her… she’s… she’s my sister…”   
“Ah yes, your little sister, Komaru Naegi… how cute.” He let out a sweet, sickly giggle, tossing away his clipboard and glasses and instead opting for something cuter. “Isn’t she just adorable! Strung up and ready to be taken away!” He paused for a moment or too, seeming to realise what he had said, a fake blush covering his face. “N-not that I’m into that or anything…”   
“...What? What, no-” Before he realised what was happening it was too late. The brunette’s eyes widened as he watched the other posts be pushed off camera, leaving only his sister struggling and writhing in place… before being hit quick and fast in an execution all too familiar. And the sounds of baseballs into her body and pained wails were only drowned out by the slowly rising roaring laughter of the mastermind, until eventually, his amusement was all the was left. And now, the young girl laid battered and bruised beyond recognition, hanging off the pole with arms limp, blood running off of her fingertips. 

“K-Komaru!” In a fruitless effort, Naegi began calling her name, though she didn't respond and he knew she wouldn't. But there was still hope. “KOMARU!!”   
“...Upupu… Too bad for you, Naegi-chan.” A high pitched voice, and a glance showed that the redhead was now hiding his face behind a familiar monochrome bear, imitating it's annoying voice.   
“Komaru-chan is dead as a doornail.”   
“N-no, she's still alive, she has to be…” The hands resting on his podium were shaking, his knuckles white as he gripped the edges harder and harder. There was still hope. Hope… hope… 

Despair. 

Kirigiri heard it first. His low giggling, how he suddenly starting smiling despite the tears running down his face. “...Naegi-kun?”   
“Haha… ha… Isn't it funny… this whole time… I've been so blind!”   
“Blind? What on earth are you talking about?” Togami glanced over with an unnerved expression, and visibly flinched when Naegi looked up, a grin far wider than what should have been humanly possible.   
“Despair! Despair is the only thing that has been keeping us going the entire time… hope doesn't exist!”   
“...Hope… doesn't exist?” The swimmer seemed confused, if not afraid, of the statement she just heard. “What do you mean?”   
“All this time, we… we’ve been trying to run from despair… but we all succumb to it eventually. Oowada-kun, Celes-san… Kuwata-chan.” Naegi glanced up, looking at the mastermind hidden behind the bear, a look of undying fondness in his eyes. “...Despair is eternal. And I am in love with it.”   
“...So you’ve finally seen the light?” For once, he didn't speak with a certain tone, or accent, he was just… himself. Leon dropped the robot bear by his feet and returned the gaze of the brunette who seemed so entranced, slowly grinning to match that of his new partner.   
“We’re in despair. There is no light.”   
“There is a light with you around… I want to kill it with my bare hands.”   
“Not anymore.” Jumping over his podium, Naegi made a small approach and joined the mastermind's side, allowing their fingers to intertwine and, after turning his head, planting a short but sweet kiss on the other’s lips, one so quick yet so full of passion, passion driven purely by the orgasmic sense of despair. "...I'm not a beacon of hope, but a beacon of despair. I only exist to help you, Kuwata-chan." 

“...Let's raise a kingdom of despair, shall we?”   
“I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth to make it happen.”


End file.
